


Rolling In The Deep (Jacob Seed/Female Deputy)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Begging, Creampie, Dominance, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Far Cry - Freeform, Female Deputy - Freeform, Jacob Seed - Freeform, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Walks In The Woods, Woman on Top, Wrestling, bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Fighting war to save the residents of Hope county is hell. But sometimes the most dangerous demons and battles are actually the personal ones. The deputy finds this out when she goes off into the woods to find some peace and quiet and ends up with Jacob Seed instead.





	Rolling In The Deep (Jacob Seed/Female Deputy)

I sat back against the wet tree trunk, closing my eyes and trying to clear my mind of anything that had to do with Hope County. That’s what it seemed like all I did these days, try to pretend I wasn’t in a place where humanity had given way to insanity and where the ugliest acts of human nature were no longer attributed to the devil but to the mercy of God. I was raised in a religious family, my mother reciting from the bible instead of a nursery book when I was a little girl. I grew up with stories of angels and saints and sinners. But I had thought I had left it all behind when I became an adult and went into law enforcement. That I was leaving my parent’s fanaticism for a world that was ruled by reason and logic. But I had not ran far enough, long enough. For it had found me again.

I knew that if I kept to the road I could commandeer a vehicle and head on back to safety but I didn’t want to. I knew I could call on my radio for help and within hours my comrades would be here to pick me up, but I didn’t want that either. I spent so long fighting Joseph Seed’s family that I had forgotten just who the fuck I was and even what I had wanted before coming to this hell hole. I felt robbed of the person I use to be. And it made me not give a shit about carrying on the fight sometimes. What would I be when this was all over? Some torn down, haunted as hell soldier like Jacob? An insane, self righteous prick like Joseph? A drugged out or sadistic maniac who did any sickening thing just to forget like John and Faith? Seemed like instead of killing the Seeds I was just slowly becoming one.

My hand worked its way underneath my pants as I sought the only relief I seemed to get these days. It was vulgar and crude and I still felt guilty about it because of how I was raised, but nothing took my mind away from all the terrible shit around here like a good orgasm. But even that had been corrupted by the Seeds and their rampant insanity. The first thought that always came to me was when I had first seen Joseph and his family in the church. How John and Jacob had both stared over at each other as if they were agreeing about something, though I wasn’t sure what. Then I would see the face of Joseph looming over me, the destruction of the crashed helicopter all around us. There were things inside of me, dark, nasty things that I didn’t want to think about or express. I wasn’t that person. I would not let myself be.

The things I would never admit to anyone drove me higher towards that sweet peak I most wanted to be at right now, and so wrapped up in my high I had forgotten that the radio was still in my left hand about to call someone.

It came to life and nearly made me scream.

“Getting close there, aren’t you, pup?”

Jacob. My mind went back to those nights trapped in Jacob’s cage, filthy and hungry and covered in sores. How he had tried to make me more like him. To see the world the way he saw it. And how I had killed his men and many of his judges in my journey to end his brother’s mission in Hope. But he hadn’t been able to break me. Not yet anyway.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you,” I asked him, not nearly as embarrassed at getting caught jerking off as the old me would have been. “I bet you don’t get much pussy these days. All holed up in your fortress surrounded by blood, death and screams.”

“Careful, deputy,” Jacob growled, his voice more threatening in its stillness than if he had screamed. “You don’t know what I’m capable of. Best not to test me.”

“I bet there’s a bad mother story in there somewhere. Always is. I bet you all have issues with the women in your lives. Hate what you can’t control. Fear it till it makes you go crazy.”

“And what about you, deputy? What are you afraid of?”

I paused, not sure if I was going to tell him the truth or lie. But it felt right somehow to let a part of myself go. Didn’t matter. He wasn’t here and I didn’t give a fuck what he thought anyway. “Myself.”

There was a long silence on the other end before Jacob replied, “That’s a hard fear to live with, isn’t it, pup? You’ve been out there riding the pine for a long time. Wouldn’t it be easier to just give in? You know it will happen eventually. You can’t stay out there forever. Come back to us. Come back to me.”

I heard a rustling in the bushes ahead and slowly, as if in a dream, a tall figure strode out of the shadows. What little moonlight could get through the overhanging trees landed on Jacob, revealing a glimpse here or there of a patch of red hair or a glimpse of his uniform. As he got closer I could see he was carrying an AR 15, though it was pointed at the ground instead of at me.

Without thinking about it at all, I rolled to the side to grab for my nine, but Jacob was on me in an instant, swatting it out of my hand as if it was nothing. He was large and powerful, all muscle against my tiny frame. My eyes widened in alarm as I tried to kick out at him, but it was like trying to kick over a tree.

“Is this what you really want,” he asks me, trying to keep me from biting him on the face. “To live as an animal in the leaves and dirt? Is this what you came here for, to give up being a human being?”

“You’re the animal, not me,” I hissed, managing at last to kick him on the shin. He winced but didn’t let me up. “You and your family are nothing but a bunch of monsters. And me being dead ain’t gonna change that.”

“Do you want to die?”

The question caught me off guard and I just stared up into Jacob’s eyes for a minute. I glanced over at the AR 15 he had thrown on the ground a short distance away. If I kicked him hard enough i might be able to make it to the gun before he could break my neck. The old me would have done it. Would have risked my life without thinking about it in order to kill one of the Seeds. But things felt different now. And that frightened me more than the thought of anything Jacob planned on doing to me.

“No,” I told him.

Jacob leaned down, his nose almost touching mine. “You’re a fighter, pup. That’s what I like most about you.”

The feelings that I kept bottled up somewhere deep inside of me came flowing up through me in a dark and hideous wave. And it felt freeing in a way that I had never experienced before. It was like I was lost in a desert and this was the water that would bring me to life again. It was dirty and stunk and had flies in it, but was keeping me alive. And I loved it. But I hated it, too.

Jacob kissed me gently on the nose before moving to yank my shoes and pants off. He stared at me the entire time, trying to gauge my reaction, but I refused to give him one. I would let him do what he wanted, then I would find some way to put a bullet in his back.

“No one has to know how much you enjoy this,” Jacob tells me kissing his way up my leg. I shuddered, but not from fear as I wanted to believe it was. “No one has to know how you tremble for me. How you ache for me when you’re alone, making yourself come for me over and over in that pretty little head of yours.”

He parted my legs and smirked when I gave an involuntary moan. The look of hunger on his face was something I was sure was just as evident on my own. He glided a thumb through my hot slick, swirling it over my swollen clit as a placed two fingers inside of my pussy. “No one has to know how wet you get for me. How you want me to fuck you so hard you scream my name. That’s between us.” He leans his head down and licks a wide tongue across my hot flesh. “It’s all between us.”

My body arched at the sensations driving me out of control. Tears came to my eyes as I let it all wash over me, finally giving into it and grabbing Jacob by the head and riding his face. He let me use him this way, continuing to lick and fuck me with his tongue and fingers. Growls left him as I moaned and begged to be fucked. Telling him that I needed his cock and his cum. That I wanted him to fuck me and make me his.

“So close, pup,” he told me, feeling my pussy tighten around his fingers. “You’re almost there now.”

A second later I reached, nails digging into Jacob’s scalp and bathed by his tongue eagerly licking up the juices I left all over his face. He got up on his knees, slowly unbuckling his jeans. “This is all up to you, pup. I will have you, one way or another. But this is something you chose. Don’t ever forget that. Hate me in your mind if you want to. Paint me out to be the monster. But I’ll still be the monster that had you. Never the monster that raped you.”

We took off our clothes and he laid down on top of me, his body covered in scars but beautiful in my eyes. We had our first real kiss then, tongues exploring one another’s mouths at the same time our hands explored each other’s bodies. He grabbed me by the head and roughly pulled my head back, planting kisses down my throat. I ran my fingers through his hair, arching my back to push my breasts closer to his face.

“So beautiful,” he tells me, licking and kissing my skin everywhere he could reach. “I wanted this from the moment I first saw you in the church. Such a good little soldier.”

He positioned himself where his eyes gazed deeply into mine as he finally pushed his cock inside of me. “Yes, god, yes,” I kept moaning as my walls were filled up by his length. Jacob’s mouth was open, his eyes half lidded for several moments as he got use to how tight I was around him. He hungrily devoured my mouth with his as he thrusted in and out of me, our moans mingling in the dark.

“I love you,” I found myself screaming as Jacob picked up a harder pace, his body trembling over mine as he fought to hold himself back. “I’m yours. Only yours. I’ll be your bitch. Your pet. I want to be your everything.”

“You already are,” he tells me, kissing and nuzzling my neck. “You already are.”

We rolled around together in the dirt and the leaves. It occured to me that nobody happening to come by would have believed that Jacob Seed was raping the deputy when she was the one on top of him, tits bobbing up and down in his face and grinding her wet pussy against him. The yells of “Fuck me harder. Fuck me” as she had a second orgasm would have also been quite damning as well. But in that moment I just didn’t care. I had sacrificed everything for the cause. Seen good people die and others tortured and been the one doing some of the ugly shit myself. This was one good thing in this terrible place. And I wasn’t going to let it go.

I came again with Jacob on top of me, telling me what a good little soldier I was and how good I was being for him. “Make me your bitch,” I tell him when I know that he is close. “I want to feel your cum dripping out of me and know that I’m your bitch now. Do it for me, Jacob.”

Jacob moaned as I said it, looking at me a little in surprise like he didn’t know I had that in me. He still had a lot to learn about me. And I was going to make sure he did.

I grabbed his head and made him look at me as I felt he was reaching the point where he couldn’t hold off any longer. I loved the feeling of his hot spurts inside of me, filling my pussy up with his cum. I wrapped my legs around him tightly and held him close, keeping him from pulling out of me until I had every last drop of him.

“Good master, thank you,” I told him, stroking his head. He was laying on top of my body, eyes closed, still trembling occasionally.

“What will you do now,” Jacob asked me a while later as w laid together in the dark. “Where else can you run to hide away from what you have done?”

He was right, of course. I had fallen for him, the herald of Joseph Seed, the man I had come here to take down. I had betrayed the cause I had fought so hard to protect. I was a traitor. Even worse than the Seeds because I had done it in secret. My darkest fears had come to the surface. And I realized then that that was what Jacob had wanted all along. To show me my true face.

“What else can I do?”

Jacob held me tighter, kissing me on the forehead. “Come home. Where you belong.”


End file.
